<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lighten Your Load by MyFullYetTwistedHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340002">Lighten Your Load</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart'>MyFullYetTwistedHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, More Tags Will Be Added As The Work Progresses, Oviposition, Sort of? - Freeform, Trans Anakin Skywalker, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, dysphoria mention, not in chapter one though, unique alien genitals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Obi-Wan produces eggs for the second time in his life, Anakin offers to carry them for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Never Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>egg porn egg porn obikin egg porn</p><p>there will be more of this. there will be so, so much more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last time Obi-Wan had carried eggs had been hellish for everyone involved. It was common, no, expected for Stewjonian “females” to suppress their cycle unless they intended to lay. The eggs </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> develop regardless of environment or fertilization and while their bodies </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> hold a mature clutch until it got the message to dissolve the damn things, the experience was not at all pleasant. But there was a war on and things had a nasty habit of not going to plan. No lives had been lost when the ship was destroyed but his injections had been destroyed in the wreckage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had discussed his biology with Anakin before, but only in passing as an imperfect metaphor for the younger man’s own experience. Dysphoria was almost unheard of among the Jedi who viewed things like pronouns the same way they viewed haircuts: a mostly trivial matter of personal preference. So when Anakin arrived with the preconceived notion that his identity and physical form were incompatible, no one had been entirely sure how to react. Obi-Wan, who had realized he was male before learning that his species had no concept of such things had gotten through to Anakin in a way no lecture about theories of gender ever could. If the only current member of a species to have a gender was so sure of himself, a little thing like a second X chromosome was not gonna get in Anakin’s way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As unpleasant as the whole thing had sounded in theory, Anakin had not been prepared for the effect the process had on Obi-Wan. He’d watched with growing concern as Obi-Wan stubbornly continued to push through the increasing discomfort and held the man every night to help distract from the hardening lumps in his belly. In the end, the combined efforts of Anakin and Cody reinforced by a threat to inform the council of his ‘blatant disregard for his own health and safety’ had convinced Obi-Wan to remain in bed for the final days of the process. Anakin had spent every possible second by his side and sworn to himself that he would never suffer like this again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every vessel in the 501st </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> 212th had a month's worth of suppressant added to their medical supplies. Anakin began carrying a vial on him at all times, a habit several of the clones picked up as well when he’d mentioned it in passing. Every single time Obi-Wan was due for an injection he could rely on a comm from Anakin ensuring he had access. It was all a bit overwhelming, but Obi-Wan had confided that he found it very sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even with all this in place, Anakin had a final fail safe. And about a year later, he found it was very good that he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one was sure what had done it, but something had interacted badly with the suppressants. Not knowing this, Obi-Wan hadn’t even noticed the early signs of his cycle. As they’d gotten more insistent he’d ignored them. ‘Surely not’ he’d thought ‘I haven’t missed a dose. Something else must be going on.’ It was Anakin who had dragged him to medical when he’d noticed an increased sensitivity in his midsection, it was Anakin who was stroking his hair now, and after several minutes of biting back the urge to scream, it was Anakin who broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Obi-Wan’ he began cautiously, adjusting their position to look him in the eye ‘I’d like you to lay your eggs in me’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh look, I finally wrote what I'm supposed to be writing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stared back, eyes wide and mouth agape. Nothing about this situation was anything he'd ever imagined happening to him or Anakin. Neither of them were overly fond of the finer points of the forms they inhabited and to combine the least appealing aspects of each? He could barely believe what he was hearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Anakin, I… I don't…'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man moved his hand to the back of Obi-Wan's head, tracing comforting circles in the back of his neck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Master, Obi-Wan, listen. I've thought about this long and hard. I've done the research. I know what I'm-'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Yes'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin blinked, surprised as he was relieved. As much as the idea of carrying and laying a clutch of eggs didn't appeal to him, he had been prepared to fight to spare Obi-Wan a second cycle. And as much as the realization of how unpleasant the damn things must be to make Obi-Wan agree so quickly frightened him, it increased his resolve tenfold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Yeah?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Yes, Anakin, yes I..' he struggled to find the words as tears welled up in his eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'hey, hey Obi-Wan. It's ok. I got you.' Anaking pulled Obi-Wan closer so that he could bury his face in the younger man's chest 'I got you, Obi-Wan' he breathed into his former master's hair, rocking them both gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay this way for a while, Obi-Wan's gentle sobs muffled in Anakin’s tunic. After taking several deep, shaky breathes, the older man pulled back just enough to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Anakin I’m not sure I can express how grateful I would be if you would do this for me I… oh force I’m sorry this is so selfish-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No’ Anakin interjected quickly, brushing Obi-Wan’s hair aware from his forehead ‘no no, we’re not gonna do that, ok? I’m choosing to do this. Any inconvenience for either of us we blame on whatever messed with your injections. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not</span>
  </em>
  <span> on you’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded, a pained look of gratitude on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That bad, huh?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You have no idea’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well’ Anakin said ‘I had a whole argument for why you should agree to let me do this with sources and everything, would you like to hear it anyway?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed ‘You? Anakin Skywalker doing research and organizing your thoughts? Yes, I do believe this is something I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin made a show of clearing his throat before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Point number one: I love you'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and shoved him affectionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'It's true! And it's relevant to the decision so it counts. Point number two: I'm designed to stretch more than you are.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Obi-Wan closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead before continuing in a softer voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Point number three: my kriffing uterus has been living inside me rent free my whole life so it might as well make itself useful'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gave him an affectionate smile at this, reaching up to brush a stray curl out of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'And finally, point number four: in voluntarily researching whether or not humans are capable of carrying Stewjonian eggs, we are by the way, I've proven I take this more seriously than most things in my life.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan snorted, remembering all too well how difficult it had been to teach Anakin anything he couldn't simply learn by doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'We'll need a whole day' he murmured 'and soon'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I'll figure something out'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded and rested his head on the younger man's chest, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I love you'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the press of a kiss on the top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I love you too'</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>